you dirty brothers you! shakes finger at them with a naughty grin
by KrisMiharu
Summary: Ed and Al GET IT AWN! ;D enjoy and review my lovlies i would like to know if you want it to continue. (ps. this is a very old roleplay so beware grammatical errors and mispelled words D:)


**A/N: hey guys this is an incest between ed and alphonse so please be aware that there is 'brotherly lovins' in here. if your squeamish GTFO! if not oooo babeh! your in for a treat! enjoy my lovelie readers!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own fma just the plotline for this fic.**

* * *

It had been a year since the attack on Shamballa, or in other words, Alphonse's home. It was also the home of his older brother, Edward. Alphonse loved his older brother dearly since it was that day the two worlds had crossed, and the two brothers were reunited once again. A lot had changed since then however. Alphonse had grown taller and his hair was cut at a short length. Ed had changed a lot since then too. Though he no longer braided his hair, he had grown taller as well. _Has he always been this tall?_ Alphonse would ask himself sometimes at the amazement. He missed the old days when he could carry Ed around, but then again he was happy to have his body back again.

Alphonse was now seated in the back of a car with his brother. A driver was comanding two horses, and a few other passengers sat on the wood's edge that kept them aboard. What Alphonse knew was that he and his brother were tracking Uranium. A powerful substance that Huskasin had transfered over into the universal world. "No world should have something as powerful as that in it. Come on, we have to find it and dispose of it." Alphonse recalled his brother saying.

He know turned to Ed and rested his gaze on his brother's sleeping form. He was sprawled out on his back and completly oblivious to the world. The horse had stopped suddenly making everyone grab on to the sides except...Ed. Edward was rolled to the other side of the car and had woken up with a groan. "Are you alright?" Al started when his brother had a rude awakening. "I told you not sleep like that in these cars." He chuckled before patting Edward's back. "Say, where do you think we can find the Uranium anyways?"[/quote]

Ed grumbles and sits up rubbing his back. glaring at the driver he hops over the side of the cart and grabs his duffel bag. waiting for his brother Edward tossed some cash to the driver and started heading to the north. "we are already here, this land is filled with it...we just need to kill the man who has harnessed its powers for bad." he said scratching his head.[/quote]

Al caught the quick cash and hoped out of the cart to follow Ed. He couldn't believe that their destination was covered in grasslands and mountains. Trees were everywhere and were very high, Alphonse could barely see the sky when he had entered the forest. "Nii-san..." He said observing the area. The house might as well have been camouflaged because it was no where to be seen. "What do you say we split up for the meantime and meet back up with eachother by the river?" Alphonse smiled pointing to a low river bank by the road. If one were to get lost they would have to find the river and head east or west depending on which way they went.[/quote]

"no." it hadn't been so long since the attack on shambala but EDward still wasn't able to let go of his brother for more than two minutes. he would not lose him agian so soon. "we will stay together that way if i miss something you might catch it. and besides the fact that i have the food and you have the tools..now how would that work if we were split up..i would probably jsut eat it all and you would probably get hurt one way or another." he said with a low chuckle as he took his little brothers hand and continued walking.[/quote]

"Brother!" Alphonse said blushing in embarasment. Al thoguht he could do things on his own just as well as Ed could. He wasn't always getting hurt. Sighing he smiled however and took Ed's hand in return as they traveled through the uranium covered forest. It looked above all normal, and it was sad what it had contained furing the crossover. He scratched the back of his head as they continued to walk. It was quiet, and only the bird chirps and bee buzzings could be heard through the air. "Ed!" Alphonse quickly whispered spying something far in the mountains. "Look! Over there..." He whispered as if they were being followed. "Does that cave look odd to you?" He asked grabbing binoculars.[/quote]

Ed looked over when his brother asked him about the cave and arched a brow, "yeah i would say the big sign saying 'do not enter or die' would be a big hint.." he chuckled walking towards the cave entrance.[/quote]

Alphonse blushed again. He was always missing the small hints, but he had always managed to find the hidden hideuouts that were invisible to Ed's eyes. He followed his brother to the enrance and took out a flashlight preparing for what traps might lie ahead in there. "This guy sure didn't hide very well..." He whispered leading in the cave. It was dark and the only light that could be seen was from Al's flashlight. He threw anothr flashlight to his brother and smiled. It was just like old times. The two of them traveling into unknown parts and facing unknown dangers. Just like old times, but this time he wasn't a big hunk of metal. A smile curved on his face, but quickly vanished seeing a two way entrance. "Right, or left?" Alphonse stated with a game of rock paper scissors. "Right if I win, left if you win!"[/quote]

Ed smiled and won with a rock as his brother got scissors, "looks like its to the left we go!" he chuckled turning on his flashlight and leading the way. Ed's shoulder started hurting the farther down the tunnel they went because it was colder the farther down they went. hearing his hand meet the automail Ed winced. he always seemed to forget about it until he got taller or until he got cold or hurt. _how annoying_ he thougth.[/quote]

Alphonse caught the tiny wince Ed had let out and grinned and took ahold of his arm in both of his. Letting his chest cling to the automail. "Getting cold are we?" He asked as they walked,"Don't worry. I'll help heat you up. After all whoever we face I want you to be in top shape!" He winked already feeling a slight warmth in the silver metal. Though it was still close to freezing, but Al figured he would tolerate it.[/quote]

Ed blushed as his brother clung to his automail arm but he could feel it heatin quickly. he felt better but his blush grew as he got a cramp in his automaton leg and he decided he wouldn't even acknowledge it becasue he knew his brother would hold on to his leg to if it meant keeping him in he kept on walking and wincing the whole way. "thank you Al but i think its warm enough now..." he said extracting his brother from hsi arm and moving it to make it loose.[/quote]

Alphonse could not only feel Ed heating up, but his brother's face as well and it made him chuckle. _How cute!_ He thought before the blonde extracted his arm from his automail. It saddened him to let go of his brother, but he didn't want to be a pest. He could hear Edward wincing every once in a while, but he refused to cling to him again for fear of getting yelled at by his beloved brother. The darkness was soon creeping in on them and Alphonse's flashlight was running out of batteries. "How much longer must we wal?" He groaned whacking the flashlight against a rock to get it going. It seemed to do the trick because an even bigger rock not far from the moved revealing a doorway inside a...home? "What luck!" Alphonse cheered running to it, but carefully observing the dark room. "It looks safe..." He whispered walking inside.[/quote]

Ed smacked his metal palm agisnt his head and groaned, rubbign the now red and sore spot on his forehead he followed his brother inside and looked around. rubbing his frozen automail leg to get some friction and heat into it he glared at the dead body across the room. walking over he found it to be a woman. "looks like his mistress went down with a fright" he said pulling the long sword out of her chest. there was some dried blood flaking off but that was all that came with the sword.[/quote]

Alphonse gasped at the dead body. "I guess this means we are in the right place..." He mumbled looking at the sword. The woman had at least been dead for a day, but there wasn't much decay on her body other than the dry blood. Al figured she might have been trying to escape, but from what? He walked further in the room searching for a light switch, but none could be found in all the corners. ALphonse studied the walls and a few paintings that were strewn about the area, none of which seemed to be all that important, but then there it was. A book on powerful substances.

Alphonse took it off the shelf and with the little juices he had left in his flashlight he flipped through the pages. Each of the pages had writings on it and were very poorly taken care of. Whoever owned the book might have been a madman trying to search for something. The light suddeny died out and Alphonse turned quickly. "uh, Ed! Where did you go?" Alphonse called trying to get his flashlight working again and failing.[/quote]

Edward pulled out his flashlight and switched it on. laughing as his brother ran straight into a wall. walkign over Edward handed over his flashlight and fished out some extra batteries he had in his pocket exchanging them for the ones in his brothers flashlight. when the light turned on Ed took back his owna nd went back over to the crime scene.[/quote]

Alphonse chuckled nervously. "Uhhh...thanks." He said taking the flashlight and reopening the book. Suddenly it clicked in his mind just exactly what he was seeing. _These are! Transmutation circles...But no one can use the magic anymore._ He thoguht flipping the pages as some information was torn out. A lot of the book was speaking about transmutation circles being a myth and only in the legends, but Alphosne knew the truth and what the guy was attempting to do. He had obviously failed since he hadn't been able to perfrom magic, but instead probably turned his attention to Uranium.

The brunette moved his way around the room as he read and stood were Ed stood. With Ed's flashlight moving around the lady it made it easier for Al to just look up and study. He studied the sword and everything before announcing,"Nii-san! The sword has a pouch somewhere hidden with Uranium, and whoever it is was trying to learn alchemy. Something went wrong I assume, and they...well..." He turned to the girl again.[/quote]

Ed heard his brother but his eyes were riveted on the female dead before him, something about her looked familiar. _i know her from somewhere...but where!?_ he thougt scratching his cold arm again. mumbling to himself he took the book his brother had and quickly skimmed through it. the alchemy was first level but close enough to do some damage with the right precision. feeling the seeping anger in his head he started a fire in the pit and burned each book after he read it and then took the uranium out of the sword and stuffed it in his pocket. it would come in handy if they ran into the doctor.[/quote]

Alphonse was shocked at his brother's sudden attitude. He had managed to burn all the books, and with his own help both of the brothers had read the books. The younger suddenly felt envious of his brother. Edward always knew how to handle the situation, and not to mention by now he was probably even better than he was. They extracted some of the uranium hidden in the sword and checked the room for further clues. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, so Alphonse quickly went through the next door. Using the light to travel the dark hallways and quickly jumping when a rat scuttled by. "Man this place gives me the creeps..." He whispered leading the way.[/quote]

"Al! get yoru a$$ back here! i need your help witht his!" Edward called hefting a huge canister on his shoulder and leaving the other for his brother. grumbling at the weight the bag put on his aching shoulder he tossed it out a nearby window that lead down to the dock outside the cave. it was amazingly placed, the cave, it sat int he nicest forest and then dropped off a cliff and into a nearby small sea. after reading a book that had been kept in the room Edward knew everything about this cave and the surrounding lands. unfortunatly he had tossed it into the fire without thinking to let his little brother read it as well. btu whatever its not like they both needed the information for long. when Ed heard a creaking sound he stopped picking up the last canister and shooshed his brother.

walking around a corner he pulled out his knife and got ready to hit the man walking down the hallway. when a huge bulk of a giant steppe dup into Ed's eyesight he cried out and scrambled back. he knew exactly who this man was! that blonde curl in the middle of his head and that huge body with all the muslces would never be forgotten in his mind. "w-what the hell are you doing here!" Ed cried quickly putting away the knife and punching the great man in his chest[/quote]

Alphonse quickly scuttled to his brother's side after helping with the heavy canister and gasped at the sudden sight. "A-Armstrong!" Alphonse cried staring up at the muscle tone of the man.

"Hm?" The man asked staring down at the two brothers. "How do you know my name?" His glare was scary, but Alphonse knew that this guy meant no harm.

"Sorry, you just reminded me of someone else." The brunette apologized remembering the other world,"I'm Alphonse, and this is my brother Edward." He said quickly not really knowing if Ed wanted to use their real names or not.

"Well, nice to meet you too, but..." Armstrong said suspiciously,"What are a couple of lads like you doing out here?"

"We came to suspect a man. He holds a very dangerous substance that we must get rid of, and so we began our quest." He bowed in respect to the giant man. It felt so good to see a familiar face, yet it was sad that he would never know them.

"Well now. Hope you don't mind if I tag along. My name is Alex Louis Armstrong! I am at your service!" He yelled flexing his muscles as sparkles flew from his gaze. Alphonse looked at his brother and laughed. Yep, this guy was perfect.


End file.
